


The Goddess Slayer

by GreenPhoenix



Series: The dragon's hold [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Role reversal AU: Will is a killer and Hannibal an agent. Someone has been killing young women, and Hannibal has lost his sister.





	1. Beginning

Jack Crawford is a man hewn from marble, stoic and yet filled with a deep anger that drives him thinks Hannibal Lecter.  
Lecter has been a teacher at the FBI academy for years when Crawford came with his proposal. Lecter’s sharp mind demanded challenges and so he decided to take it on.  
Lately he’d been slipping, thus Crawford asks him to see a psychiatrist for evaluation.  
If he wanted to continue his work it was for the best.

*  
It had all started with his sister Mischa of course. Mischa had come with him and lady Murasaki to the U.S and they had raised her after the Lecters had died.  
Mischa had turned nineteen, a wild beautiful child who fell into modeling easily enough with the good Lecter genes. She worked hard, and partied harder. At twenty she became pregnant and left the child with her father when she was born. Anthony Dimmond was a reasonably responsible photographer and he was up for the task though Murasaki always aided him as did Hannibal. Young Diana was motherless soon enough.  
Mischa was killed when she was only twenty-five and arranged to resemble the goddess Artemis, the Greek name for the goddess Diana of course.  
Hannibal broke down at another crime scene and doctor Bloom had to help him.

*  
The Chesapeake Ripper did not get Mischa, that he knew. No, this was someone else.  
The Goddess slayer claimed another victim soon, a model called Bethany Graham, she had been left in the pose resembling Persphone, with flowers in her hair and a pomegranate in her stomach that Zeller found.

*  
So Hannibal was sent to doctor Will Graham, who just happened to be Bethany’s brother.  
He had blue-green eyes and a sharp jaw line that Hannibal liked. His hair fell in soft curls over his pale, lovely face.  
“You are troubled,” Graham said.  
“Yes.”  
“You lost your sister as I did mine.”  
“Yes. She was even arranged similarly. Artemis, since her daughter is Diana.”  
“Bethany had no child. Her mother is dead.”  
“It’s you he means then,” Hannibal said. “You were once captured by Dolarhyde and held beneath the earth. He was Hades, and you his queen.”  
“I am supposed to be analyzing you, agent.”  
“No reason why it can’t be a conversation.”  
“No. “  
“Agent Katz freed you from Dolarhyde, though he left you with scars.”  
Graham fingered his facial scar that had faded to a pale line on his face.  
“She did, and he’s with Chilton now. “  
“Did the thought occur to you before?”  
“It did. I did not know about your sister. “  
“The loss is fresh. It’s up to you if I can look for her killer.”  
“I think I can rubber stamp you. Then we can keep talking.”  
“I’d like that very much,” Hannibal said.  
His life was lonely, and since Mischa’s loss even lonelier.

*

Seeing Diana and her father did as always lift his spirits. Anthony had started seeing a woman called Bedelia du Maurier since Hannibal introduced them. Bedelia had once been his lover, and she was now a novelist writing very fanciful fictions.  
Bedelia’s beauty was still remarkable as was her wit. 

 

*  
Seeing Will Graham on a daily basis brought him closer to something resembling sanity even though he still had bad dreams.  
There was already an easy intimacy between them.

*  
He was woken before dawn by his phone ringing insistently.  
It was Crawford. There had been another victim of the Goddess Slayer. Lounds had already found the crime scene so he had to hurry.


	2. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim is found, Hannibal investigates.

Freddie Lounds was a thin, but very beautiful woman with a shock of red hair and bright blue eyes. Hannibal’s upbringing had taught him to be courteous to women, but she was beyond rude. She was at the crime scene and though they had taken her camera and phone she was still where she shouldn’t be.  
“Ms. Lounds,” he said in a stiff, formal voice. “Kindly leave this is an active crime scene. “  
“Well I paid an officer so he let me stay.”  
“That was a breech of the law. I will not repeat myself. Leave.”  
“I will. It’s nice to see the famous agent Lecter in the flesh. You look good.”  
“Flirting won’t help. Please, leave-Gordon take her away.”  
The officer did. It wasn’t a good idea to make someone who thought of killing people for a living angry, Hannibal thought.

*  
The victim was not a model full time this time, but she had posed for art classes while in university. Her name was Millie Smith and she was only twenty-six, she had worked in a bank. Her photo showed a vivacious brunette with blue eyes, the crime scene had her mortal remains dressed in a diaphanous white gown, her blue eyes unseeingly staring at the ceiling.   
“She was strangled,” said Price. “With a silk shawl.” He held it up.  
“When did she die?” Hannibal asked.   
“We won’t know for sure until we’ve looked more closely,” said Price. “I’d estimate she’s only been gone for a few hours.”  
Her dress had owls on it. Athena-the goddess of war and wisdom was associated with owls. Was she a relative of someone with a background that could fit into that?

*  
Hannibal let his mind wander and Beverly gave him her usual pensive look.  
“This is my design.  
I dress you up and revere you, but will not let you live.  
I take your life because I envy you?  
I wish to transform into you?   
Is that it?”

He stepped back.  
“You okay?” asked Beverly. “You are still seeing Graham right?”  
“Yes. I am. I have asked him for dinner tonight.”  
“Get it,” Beverly said.   
“Well..”  
“Are you blushing?”  
“I am not. Let’s talk to her family shall we?”  
“Yes.”

*  
Millie’s father was a librarian and her mother an economist. They lived in central Baltimore.  
“I don’t know who would hurt my girl.” Milton Smith said. “She was sweet.”  
“I am sorry,” Beverly said.  
“She didn’t have any love rivals?” Hannibal asked.  
“I guess once,” said mrs Smith. “She had an affair with a married man and well..his wife was not happy.”  
“What was her name?”  
“Louise Banks,” said mrs Smith.  
Lecter knew what their next stop was. 

*

Louise Banks was a petite woman in a blue dress with sad blue eyes.  
“Yes,” she said. “I had reason to hate Millie. She slept with my husband and ended my marriage. But I did not kill her. Her death saddens me.”  
“Where were you between six and twelve last night?” Lecter asked.  
“I was at a party with friends. I came home at three in the morning. I can give you their names and addresses.”  
“I see,” said Hannibal. He had no doubt Banks’ alibi would check out. They were nowhere now. 

*  
“Do you think the killer is a woman?” Will asked over dinner.  
“I think so,” Lecter said. “Most serial killers are men, but there is always the odd exception.”  
“Indeed. So Louise Banks’ alibi checks out?” Will asked.  
“It does. We’ve talked to her ex-husband and he alibis out too.”  
“So who would kill our sisters and this girl?”  
“ I wish I knew. An educated woman by the looks of it. Probably an older woman since I detect some jealousy towards these young goddesses,” Hannibal said.  
“I guess. They were all models and also very intelligent. “  
“Yes.”’  
“How is Diana faring?”  
“She misses her mother of course. Mischa was not a good mother, but she was all Diana knew.”  
There was a long silence, but it was full of warmth.


	3. Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has weird dreams and fights his attraction to Will. It goes as well as can be expected.

Hannibal still had bad dreams, all of young women dying while dressed as goddesses. Sometimes he saw a feathered stag walking by them, looking like it wanted to speak.   
He always woke covered in sweat, longing to talk to the only one who made sense of his confused dreams.  
Will.

*  
He was falling for the psychiatrist just as Beverly had supposed. He had been in love before, but mostly from afar, and when it had been requited he had sought to distance himself. Hannibal was still at his age an actual virgin, but he had never told anyone, not even Mischa. He let her believe that he’d had as many flings as she had had.  
The loss of her would never heal, and he had to get justice for her.   
So he called the object of his affection.

*  
“How are you?” Will asked, blue eyes deep with concern.  
“Not well. I won’t be until I catch her.”  
“You will, I have faith in you,” Will said and caught his hand between his own. The touch was electric, and Hannibal leaned into it until his forehead touched Will’s briefly.  
Hannibal pulled back, but he caught Will’s mercurial eyes sparkle with desire.  
Good. He always could tell when someone wanted him.  
“We shouldn’t,” Will said. “Mixing the personal with the private too intimately is not good.”  
“No,” Hannibal said. “I am sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I am attracted to you. I can transfer you to another professional if you like.”  
“I don’t. We can be impersonal.”  
“No we can’t, “ Will said. “Good forbid we become lovers.”  
Hannibal felt a rare spark in his gut, and he was already half-hard.   
“Then we’ll have to be friends.”  
“Good. I don’t want to lose you,” Will said. “I know you will catch the slayer.”  
“I had better find her,” Hannibal said.

*  
He had dinner with Anthony and Bedelia and little Diana slept in her room, exhausted from a day of playing with her friends. She was so like Mischa at that age.  
“How goes the case?” asked Anthony.  
“Lounds did a piece which was full of factual errors and she ended it by calling me “handsome devil.”  
“She has a crush,” said Bedelia.  
“Probably,” said Hannibal, because people often did.  
“She is a vile woman,” said Bedelia sharply.  
“I cannot disagree,” Hannibal said. “Do you like the dessert?”  
“It’s to die for,” said Anthony and smiled.  
“Yes,” said Bedelia. “Your cooking is always marvelous, Hannibal.”  
He knew that was true.

*  
“You are hitting that, right?” Beverly asked.  
“No. It would be unethical,” Hannibal said.  
“So keep it in your pants until the case is over. Then see doctor Bloom.”  
“I think I will,” Hannibal said and went back to reading the file on the Slayer.


	4. Going forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues and Hannibal thinks of Will.

Another nightmare, and he awoke before dawn trembling with fear. This time Hannibal had seen the stag with its teeth in his heart, and its hard body over him.  
He needed to have a drink, and so he got up. His apartment was relatively small; he had not used the Lecter family money for much of it. He was a count, but in this country no one but Freddie Lounds seemed to bring up his old world title.  
Her latest piece on him had interviewed an old flame it said, a woman called Flavia Du Monte, a designer and former friend of Mischa’s. Flavia described his sexual habits as on the “exotic” side whatever that meant. All of it lies, she had desired him but he had only been her friend. He would not refute the article. Let people think he was a Casanova if they liked. Only one person’s opinion really mattered.

 

*

“How’s the case going?” asked Crawford.  
“We’re moving forward,” Hannibal said. “We’ve talked to all of Millie’s friends and we’re trying to find connections to the other cases.”  
“Are you too close to see obvious things?” Crawford asked.  
“I don’t think so. We think the killer is a woman, an older woman.”  
“How old is older?”  
“At what age does a woman see herself as older? When does society view her as such?” Hannibal asked.  
“These girls were all models, so older might not be very old.”  
“True. Maybe only over thirty, or forty at most.”  
“And?”  
“An educated woman, jealous of youth or only jealous of those women.”  
“A crime passionel as the French would say?”  
“Quite possibly. She may be a love rival we haven’t found. Beverly is talking to Bethany Graham’s social circle.”  
“And you know Mischa’s I take it.”  
“Yes. But she kept secrets from me as I did from her.”  
“Well keep going and try to keep Lounds out of it.”  
“I shall,” he said with a weary sigh.  
Lounds frustrated crush on him was visible from space.

 

*  
Will Graham was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he thought as he sat in Will’s sparse but tastefully furnished office. The only artwork was of a dog looking at his own shadow.  
“How goes it?” Will asked.  
“Slowly. I’m still no closer to finding her.”  
“Do you feel the weight of my expectations for justice on you?”  
“Only as much as my own to avenge my sister.”  
“Do you dream of doing this woman harm?”  
“Of course. She deprived me of my beloved sister, and Diana of her mother. “  
“Are those thoughts painful to you?”  
“No. I take joy in them, and it scares me.”  
“They are only thoughts, Hannibal. They do not need to become actions.”  
“No. When I find her I shall bring her to justice and the chair or the needle.”  
“So the state will carry out your kill.”  
“Yes, I suppose so.”  
“Blood will still stain your hands,” Will said and his eyes were eerily clear and bright.  
“It’s already there. My sisters and yours and Millie’s. And the next victim’s if there is one.”  
“The guilt is not yours,” Will said softly and Hannibal wanted to kiss him so badly, but he recalled their promise to keep it professional.


	5. Teddy rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal talks to a friend of Mischa's and dreams of Will.

The dreams were now mixed with highly erotic visions of Will. Hannibal knew he had it bad, and so he endured it. He had to get justice for their sisters and stop more victims from suffering from the Slayer’s wrath. It did seem as if she planned her attacks carefully, perhaps she had held her grudges for a long time. Maybe the girls did not even know what they had done to anger her. He got up and went to make coffee. His phone buzzed and thankfully it was just a reassuring text from Beverly.

 

*  
He had a hunch and so he went to see Flavia Du Monte. She was someone he had not thought for a long time but all avenues needed to be explored.  
She was still very lovely, a woman in her early thirties with blonde hair in a severe upswept do.  
He put aside his irritation with her for lying to Lounds and asked her what she thought.  
“I did not kill your sister or those other girls,” she said.   
“I did not think you did.”  
“Aren’t you wondering why I lied to Lounds?” Flavia asked, eyes on his mouth.   
“The thought had crossed my mind, yes.”  
“I was angry at you for turning me down. Having been your lover gives me a certain status even if it’s untrue.”  
“You caught the white whale even for a second.”  
“Yes. Many women and men envy me now. I trust this is off the record.”  
“Yes. It’s of little relevance to the case.” Unless it turns out to be.  
“Good. We could make it true if you like,” she said and wet her lips.  
“No. I must respectfully decline. Do you know anyone who might have hated Mischa?”  
“She was you beloved sister and one of my best models. She also broke hearts for a living. I’m sorry. She went with more married men than I can count.”  
“Do you know some of their names? I shall be as discreet as I can.”  
“Of course. “  
Flavia gave him a depressingly long list, and he went on his way.

*

He had a long day of talking to his sister’s former lovers and their wives and yet nothing seemed to fit. Beverly texted to say she was going to cross-check the list with her research on Bethany and Millie’s friends and other acquaintances.  
Jack leaned on him to try harder, and so he did.

*  
After it all he went to see Murasaki who was babysitting Diana for the evening.  
“How are you?” she asked. “You look tired.”  
“I’m finding out things I wish I didn’t have to,” he said mindful of Diana being within earshot.  
“I see,” said his aunt. “And your man?”  
“He isnt..that.”  
“Not yet. But you haven’t really given your heart before, it must be difficult.”  
“It is. I have promised myself to commit when this is over. To start seeing Alana.”  
“She is good for you. And he will be once you let him into your heart.”  
“I know he will. It’s strange how much it already belongs to him.”  
“Uncle Hanni,” said Diana solemnly. “I am burying Teddy. Will you read his eulogy?”  
“Is Teddy dead?” he asked as she laid her bear on the floor.  
“For now,” she said. “He will rise again and eat humans.”  
“Diana,” said Murasaki. “Have you been talking to that weird boy again?”  
“No. I read a book.”  
“Maybe you should read happier books.”  
“It was happy. He came back.”  
“Let us pray for Teddy’s resurrection,” Hannibal said.  
Diana nodded.


	6. Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder happens and the pattern has changed.

”Are you worried about your niece?” Will asked, his eyes very blue and clear.   
”Not really,” Hannibal said. ”Children can be fascinated by death and morbidity. I think it’s a natural phase. Anthony said he will read her happy tales and Bedelia has never shown her the books she writes. But the outside world cannot be contained forever.  
Diana has lost her mother while very young, it would be unnatural not to ask questions about death.”  
“Quite so. And the case?”  
“I talked to Flavia, the woman who said she was my lover. We have a lot of new leads now.”  
“Why would she lie about being your lover?” he asked.  
“For status. I am nobility and she is not. Her name is assumed.”  
“I see.”  
“Everything about her is fake but her genius for making clothes. Mischa wore them well. I wish..” he trailed off and Will took his hand.  
“I am here for you,” he said. “As a friend for now. I am falling for you.”  
“And I for you. I’ve never..”  
“Never what?”  
“I am a ..virgin you might say. I never found someone I wanted before you,” Hannibal said and felt relieved to be telling someone the truth about this.   
“Well that certainly puts no pressure on me,” Will said and squeezed his hand before letting go.  
“We can go slow.,” Hannibal said.  
“I believe so. I plan to take you apart very slowly,” said Will and smiled as if he’d told a joke only he understood. 

 

*  
Beverly smiled when he entered the room.   
“Had a nice chat?” she asked.  
“Yes. I am hopelessly in love.”  
“Well. Lounds ran another piece on a past lover.”  
“Oh good lord. Who?”  
“A mrs Komeda. You rascal you.”  
“I didn’t..oh never mind. Let’s go to work.”  
Beverly didn’t appear to believe him.

 

*  
He was woken before dawn by a buzzing phone.  
“Yes?” he said.  
Crawford’s stern voice informed him there had been another murder.

*  
It was Flavia Du Monte dressed as Aphrodite. Her hair had been braided and her eyes were covered with pennies. The goddess of love with her passage to the Underworld over her now sightless eyes, strangled with a scarf. Hannibal saw the design and it was different this time, perhaps less feminine.   
Was it a copycat or was his mind just playing tricks on him?  
“You just talked to her,” Beverly said.  
“Yes. She was very helpful. “  
“So now we talk to her circle I guess,” she said.  
Hannibal nodded.  
Price came over to them. “Check this out” he said. In his hand there was a chocolate heart. “Her heart is missing,” he said. “This was placed in her chest cavity.”  
“The Slayer has never removed organs,” Hannibal said.

 

*  
When he came come he found a macabre offering at his doorstep, a package that contained a human heart. He did not have to call Price and Zeller to know it was Flavia’s.  
This was deeply personal. In his dreams later the stag appeared and it was burning.  
Someone had written him a valentine using a broken woman.


	7. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly gets a break in the case, and Hannibal gets a little bit lucky with Will.

”Are you saying it’s a different killer?” Crawford asked, face stern and eyes hard.  
“Yes,” Hannibal said. “This was a message to me.”  
“A women’s heart, what kind of a message is that? “ Crawford asked.  
“A valentine for me. One he thought I would enjoy.”  
“Why do you think it’s a he?”  
“Something about the handwriting on the note. Call it a hunch.”  
Crawford sighed. “So we’re dealing with two killers?”  
“I think so. Lounds has been calling me non stop.”  
“She can keep calling. Go on and find this freak for me.”  
“Yes,” Hannibal said.

 

*  
His dreams were no easier, and he saw a strange beauty in the heart, the effort the killer had put into courting him with the remains of the woman who wanted to be his.  
It was possessive and oddly intimate this thing and it should have sickened him that a psychopath wanted him. Yet it didn’t.

*  
Will Graham was dressed plainly and yet with style he noted. His beauty didn’t need any embellishments.  
“I thought,” said Will. “That we should go to this place I know in Baltimore for our first date.”  
“It’s a way’s off. We may be far from a solution.”  
“Then we have something to look forward to,” Will said.  
“Yes. I’m distressed by the last message the killer sent.”  
“They wrote you a love letter. “  
“Yes. What was it like for you when Dolarhyde fixated on you? If I can ask you that?”  
“You can. It was very disturbing and yet oddly flattering. “  
“Stockholm Syndrome?”  
“In a way, yes. I did not care for him, really. I thought I did.”  
“And this killer might have fixated on me?”  
“You are very loveable, and incredibly attractive,” Will said.  
Hannibal was ceased by an odd impulse; he wanted to know more of what lay behind Will’s shifting blue-green eyes.  
“I think,” Will said. “That you should kiss me.”  
“I thought..”  
“Just this once. We are discreet.”  
“Very well,” he said and approached Will slowly.  
Will took his hand and pressed his lips to the palm.  
Hannibal felt a shudder go through him and then he kissed Will’s lips with his own barely parted, sharing breath like he’d always wanted.  
They kissed like that, almost chastely bodies barely touching and Hannibal could hear the sea roar in his mind.

*  
“I have a lead,” Beverly said, eyes bright and clear.  
“Finally. What is it?” Hannibal asked.  
“One of Flavia’s friends mentioned that Mischa slept with the boyfriend of someone she knew, and the woman was clearly disturbed by it. “  
“More than the other wives and girlfriends?”  
“Yes. She apparently wrote letters comparing Mischa to Artemis.”  
“What was her name and how do we find her?”  
“She was called Martina Drake. We’re looking for an address.”  
“This is great. Do we have any pictures of her?”  
“Not really. She was very mysterious.”

*  
They found no trace of Martina Drake, and no records of her in the databases.  
It was as if she had never existed or had used a fake name.  
Flavia’s friend, Colleen Booth said that she barely recalled her face but she would try to describe it to a sketch artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal will bang, don't worry. The Slayer will be caught somehow as well.


	8. All caught up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer murders another person, and makes a fatal mistake.

Hannibal was woken from a pleasant dream about Will giving him head to a sobering phone call. It was Beverly.  
“Our witness is dead,” she said.   
“How?”  
“She did it sloppily this time, fearing discovery. No fancy arrangements.”  
“I’ll be right there,” he said and sighed.

*  
Colleen Both had been strangled but not arranged in any artful way, as if the killer had been in a hurry. There were no mythic allusions at all.  
“No prints,” said Price. “Not yet anyway.”  
“Did she finish the sketch?” Hannibal asked.  
“Well, yes but it’s not very helpful,” said Beverly and showed it to him.   
It was of a woman with long blonde hair, regular features. She could be any reasonably attractive woman in the city.  
“Well, hell,” he said.  
“You never swear,” Beverly chided.  
“No. I apologize. “  
“It’s okay to be human.”  
“Right now I need to find this..woman.”  
“So do we all,” said Beverly. “Anyway Colleen kept a diary, maybe it will help us find this Martina.”  
“Yes,” Hannibal said.

 

*  
They read the diary from cover to cover and found a few tidbits about Martina. She liked photography and spoke of Greek mythology often. Her love for her boyfriend Tom was demonstrative and possessive. They tried to find Tom but his last known address lead to nowhere they could find. He had vanished from the earth it seemed, and no one seemed to know him.

*  
“We are nowhere,” he said to Will.  
“On the contrary, you have many clues. You will find her. Plus she’s getting desperate, she will slip up now.”  
“I suppose so. “  
“Come here,” Will said and he did.  
Will embraced him tenderly and stroked his hair with slow movements.  
“This is unethical,” he said weakly, melting in Will’s arms.  
“Not at all, this is very therapeutic,” Will said and kissed him, mouth open.  
It was slow and passionate and Hannibal never wanted it to end.

*  
When he came home the door was open. Inside was Freddie Lounds, looking very pale and guilty.   
“Breaking and entering now?” he asked.  
“Sorry,” she said. “You weren’t supposed to be home.”  
“I could have you arrested.”  
“You won’t. You spend all your time on trying to find this woman.”  
“Yes,” he agreed.   
“Be seeing you,” she said and left before he could move.  
It then occurred to him that they had never told the press the killer was a woman. Nor had Lounds ever mentioned it in her blog.  
“Well, well,” he said and called Crawford to ask for backup as he went over to her place.  
She either knew the Slayer or was the Slayer in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, right?


	9. The Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer is revelead.

Hannibal felt like he should have known about Freddie sooner. But she had been the least obvious candidate, and maybe she only knew the slayer. He drew his gun and walked slowly into her flat. The door was open, and he heard a voice.  
Beverly was already there.

He saw Beverly and she had her gun on Freddie who held her own gun firmly.  
“Hannibal,” she said and smiled. “I knew you would find me.”  
“Did you kill Flavia?” he asked.  
“That was not me. I did all the others. I was undercover as Martina for an article on the fashion industry and your slut sister stole my man. That’s how it started. “  
“What about Bethany?”  
“She made Tom look at her so I had kill her. The same with Millie. “  
“So where is Tom now?”  
Freddie laughed. “I did him just now. You will never find the body. He’s all mine at last. “  
“So you commit murders to boost your ratings and avenge women stealing your man?”  
“Yes, that was clever of me wasn’t it? “  
“Very,” he said mindful of her gun.  
She moved so he couldn’t see her and Beverly tried to follow her.  
“We could have had fun, you and I,” she said and fired a shot at Beverly who winced as her gun arm was hit. She dropped her gun and Hannibal moved forward.  
He saw Freddie now, aiming at the wounded Beverly.   
“I love you, Hannibal,” she said and he fired a shot at her and she fell, bleeding from the head.  
Beverly moaned as he approached her. “I’m okay,” she said. “Go check on her.”  
He found Freddie at her staircase, dead and with her eyes open.  
“She’s gone,” he said, wondering why it didn’t unsettle him more to have taken a life.

 

*  
Beverly would need some time off, but she would recover with time and rest.  
The press had a field day with an agent killing a reporter. They eventually found Tom’s body buried under Freddie’s old house. Hell hath no fury and all that.  
The Ripper was still out there.

*  
“So,” said Will. “Now we can officially begin our courting.”  
“I’d like that,” Hannibal said. “It scares me that I liked killing her.”  
“She was evil and you did a righteous kill,” Will said.  
“I suppose so. I’m just glad Bev is alright.”  
“Me too. And I can’t wait to unravel you properly.”  
“I’ll bet,” he said and kissed Will, lost in thoughts of how good that would feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A romantic/sexual chapter and an epilogue left. I have thoughts of doing a sequel. The biggest reveal is still not done.


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal consumate their relationship.

Their first date was at a restaurant Hannibal had chosen. It was small and intimate, and the owner knew Murasaki. They had lobster and wine, and Will kept playing footsie with Hannibal the whole evening, making him very flustered.   
It didn’t seem inappropriate, despite that the fact that Hannibal had just taken his first life.  
It had been in the line of duty, and Beverly was there to back up his story.  
So Hannibal let his growing infatuation take hold.  
When they had dessert Will said: “Shall we take a taxi to yours, and I can really begin to untwist you.”  
“Yes,” Hannibal said and Will’s foot touched his hard cock through his pants. He nearly spilled the wine.

*  
They made it home without making out in the taxi, and Hannibal was proud of himself.  
The driver wouldn’t have cared anyway.  
Somehow they made it into the bedroom where Will noticed a Samurai armor beside the bed.  
“Kinky,” he said.  
Hannibal was too busy kissing him to speak.  
“Are you ready?” Will asked when he had undressed himself.  
“Yes,” he said and all but fell on Will.  
“Do you have..anything?” Will asked.  
“Yes,” Hannibal said.  
“How presumptuous and yet correct, “ Will said as Hannibal handed him a condom in a wrapper.  
“Help me with this,” Will said and Hannibal fumbled with it, and they managed to get it on Will’s hard, beautiful cock.  
They fumbled eagerly with some lube and prepared him well.   
“I am yours,” Hannibal said as Will began to work him open.  
“And I yours, until the seas run dry,” Will said and his eyes were bright.  
He pushed inside and felt Hannibal shiver with anticipation.  
The he moved on him like the sea, slow and inevitable.   
Will reached completion as Hannibal began to come and shake apart before his eyes.  
“I love you,” Hannibal said and Will kissed him.  
“I love you too,” Will said and let himself be embraced by strong arms.

*  
They slept and then continued their explorations of each other’s bodies. Hannibal had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will wrap this up with an epilogue that points to the future. I guess there’s room for a sequel. Too many loose ends, and Hannibal does not know who Will truly is yet.


	11. Epilogue-Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will reflects on recent events.

Will Graham patted his dogs and smiled to himself. Things could not have gone better with the Slayer who was now dead. The blood was firmly on his beloved’s hands too.   
Dear, sweet deadly Hannibal. He had seen Hannibal’s potential from the very first, how he longed to let the darkness in him fly but did not dare for the scruples he had.  
Francis had instructed him well, and he would always heed the man’s call.  
The Dragon had shown him the light, and he would follow it. 

*  
Will poured a scotch and savored the flavor. He smiled as he touched the hickey on his neck. His new lover had proudly given it to him. He had allowed himself to string Hannibal along a bit, only to get him in his bed where he belonged. Will had taken the beautiful man’s well-preserved virginity with the utmost care, and he had wiped away the tears in Hannibal’s eyes when he reached completion in that tight body.  
Later he had allowed Hannibal to claim him equally, and he had grown more confident by the minute. He had wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s’ waist and felt the powerful muscles work against him as he gave himself completely. Will was in love, and he knew Francis would approve. They would share this glorious man and become a powerful force with him. 

*  
Will called his lover and he came over to make dinner for Will and his dogs.   
“I have missed you,” Hannibal said.  
“And I you,” Will said and kissed him with a hint of teeth.  
“I should take you to meet the family,” said Hannibal.  
“Yes,” Will said. “You should.” His smile was bright and his joy obvious. 

*  
A few years ago.

“You will share with me and we will find the dragon’s strength,” said Francis to his trembling prisoner.  
“I would,” Will said because he wanted to live.  
“We will find a strong individual to share our glory with,” said Francis.  
“Yes,” Will said and he went to his knees as instructed.  
“You will share with me,” repeated Francis as he prepared to claim his virgin sacrifice.  
There was pain and blood but ultimately Will was claimed thoroughly through he night.  
Come morning he was happy with his lot, and he thought of a suitable candidate for their plans. He would not have to wait long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to do a sequel and explore more of this verse. We’re still in s1 mode after all. This thing with Francis changes a lot. Oh and Freddie’s dead. Sorry, but I had to go there. Her role will be filled by someone else because the nosy reporter is needed for the plot. Hannigram will still be the focus. We haven’t med Alana properly and so on.


End file.
